


Almost Family

by Kitkat5176



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: Sometimes thing's just don't work out, and you're left with you're heart shattered.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Almost Family

**Author's Note:**

> I just quickly wanted to pop on and say that this story does cover some sensitive topics! So please, please keep that in mind before reading! I hope you enjoy and maybe grab some tissues.

Tori and Jade had been married for two years now and Tori couldn’t have been happier. She loved her wife more than she thought she could love anything, that was until Jade brought up the idea of having kids one night. Tori was shocked, to say the least, that the idea came from Jade of all people, but the idea left butterflies in her stomach. It was then Tori realized maybe she could love one more tiny person than anything in this world. It wasn’t hard to start trying after all the West family was well off, Tori had made it as a successful singer and Jade had become a director and produced countless movies. They started seeing every specialist in LA figuring out how to start their small family, every time they thought it would finally happen for them another door would close. Jade had just started back up on set for her newest movie and Tori was taking some time off to just work on music. Lately, she had been feeling off so she decided to humor herself and take a test. She sat there in the bathroom her breath caught in her throat waiting for her phone timer to go off pacing back and forth “It’s not gonna happen, I'm being silly there is no way in hell I'm-” Tori started to mumble to herself as she stared at the test that read Pregnant. She covered her mouth with a cupped hand in awe as happy tears streamed down her face, she was pregnant they were going to have a baby! Tori was thrilled as she put a hand on her still flat stomach with a huge grin “Hey Peanut, I know you don’t really know me. But I'm your mommy and I already love you so much. I can’t wait to meet you soon and when I tell your Mama she is going to be so happy” She said softly speaking to her baby oh how she couldn’t wait to tell Jade. She wanted it to be special though after all they had been trying for what felt like ages and now it was all happening. Tori made an appointment with her OBGYN to verify the pregnancy for the next day, she quickly put the test back in the box and wrapped a thin ribbon around it. Before quickly hiding it she had this all planned out she’d give Jade the ribboned box with a picture of the ultrasound to share the news of their baby. She could already imagine Jade’s face tomorrow and it made her feel weird, why did she feel weird. She shook it off as excitement mixed with nerves. It was already pretty late and Jade wasn’t getting back anytime soon so Tori decided to go to bed a bit earlier to prepare for her appointment. She got under her covers with a content sigh “Goodnight Peanut, I love you” she sleepy mumbled as she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her soon to be tiny family.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tori woke up with sharp pains in her lower abdomen, they were like cramps times billion it was so painful. What was going on she had felt weird yesterday but this just hurt so much it made her cry a little, she wanted to call out for her Wife but Jade was already long gone. Then her mind snapped to her baby. She placed a hand on her stomach with a gasp. Something wasn’t right. She threw on some clothes and ran out the door. The whole drive to the doctors she kept saying the same thing over and over “Please be okay peanut, hold on for me” she begged as she got to the Doctors office and flew in. It didn’t take her long to get a room, it didn’t take long to find out there was no heartbeat and it didn’t take long for Tori’s heart to shatter into a million tiny pieces. The Doctor sighed giving Tori a look of Remorse “Mrs.West, I'm sorry to inform you of your miscarriage, there sadly common. I hope this won’t discourage you and your wife from trying.” The Doctor said softly as Tori just stared at the wall her baby was gone… before it was even here. Her baby didn’t even get a chance, she was never going to shower them with kisses, she was never going to take them to the park or hear them laugh, she would never get to take them to their first day of school or cuddle them when they got scared. Because there was no baby...not anymore did she even want to tell Jade now? What would she even say we were pregnant but I failed to keep our baby safe? She snapped back to attention when the doctor put a gentle hand on her arm, “Mrs. West is there anyone I can call for you to take you home? Are you in an okay state to drive?” The doctor asked with kind eyes causing Tori to sigh she had to be strong for now she took a deep breath. “N-No I’ll be okay to drive thank you Dr.Caden but I can take myself home,” Tori said faintly as she quietly left the doctors office the whole drive home she wanted to sob she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream; Tori West had a million different emotions right now but the only one that came through was sadness. Tori unlocked the door of their home and went straight to her bedside table and opened the drawer. She stared at the tiny box wrapped in a thin red ribbon for what felt like minutes before walking into the bathroom attached to their room and staring down at the trash can. Hot bitter tears streamed down her face like rain as she threw the test in the trash “Goodbye Peanut” she mumbled softly before going back into their bedroom she changed into some sweats and crawled into bed. She sat there staring at the wall sobbing grieving for the baby she would never get to love. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade got home pretty late that night which wasn’t uncommon when she was working on a movie she was a perfectionist after all. She wanted these movies to do well. After all, she had written this one herself and directed so it had to be perfect she stumbled in the house ready to see her wife. She felt like she hadn’t got to see Tori in days and the last time she did she had been acting off she shut the door and sighed “Tori I'm home!” she called out into the empty void of the dim light home. If Jade was being honest with herself it didn’t even feel like home right now, it felt cold and strange. “Tor, babygirl are you here?” she called out, once again not getting a response the goth was begging to worry “Babe, where are you?” She called as she looked around the house for her wife. It took a few minutes but eventually Jade found Tori in their bedroom sitting in bed, staring at a wall. Jade leaned on the door frame with a hand on her hip and a curious look “Okay why do you look like someone kicked your puppy” Jade asked with a raised brow getting no response. This worried the goth more as she slowly stepped into the room with nervous eyes as she studied her normally ray of sunshine wife. She went over and crouched next to her placing a hand on the bed “Tor, you are really starting to freak me out. What’s wrong baby talk to me please?” she asked with pleading eyes for some sort of explanation as to what was going on. Again she was met with silence she sighed and stood up walking into the bathroom to change into lounge clothes herself. That’s when she saw a little blue box in the trash with a thin red ribbon wrapped carefully around it. “What the fuck” the goth mumbled as she took the box out of the trash inspecting it “why in the hell is there a pregnancy test in the trash” she mumbled curiously. Then it hit her, Tori had been acting so weird there was no way she was- was there?! Jade quickly opened the box, her blueish-green eyes staring wide-eyed at the digital Pregnant on the test. She sat on the side of her bathtub just staring at the test her and Tori were going to be parents. “Holy shit, Tori is pregnant” she mumbled in awe that she was going to be someone's mom. This alone made the goth smile brightly something she rarely did but couldn’t help doing at this moment. She sighed “Why isn’t she more excited about this? I thought this is what we wanted” she asked herself as she stared at her reflection in the mirror she ran a hand through her raven locks “Does Tori regret this, does she not want kids? Does she regret getting pregnant” Jade sighed as she asked herself these questions. They were finally going to have a family and now her wife was miserable because she didn’t want this. Jade wasn’t sure what to do so she stood there just staring at herself wondering what came next. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade had decided to shower before facing this head-on. She finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom shocked to find Tori in the same spot she was when she had gone to shower almost an hour ago. Tori hadn’t even moved a little, she was still in that same spot in bed staring at the wall with emotionless brown orbs. It was a chilling site to see the once bubbly woman so….cold and emotionless. Jade walked around the bed to Tori’s side and stared at her for a moment just watching her. She put a gential hand on her shoulder and it didn’t phase her at all, still not moving “Tor, what’s going on with you. You haven’t moved at all” her voice laced with worry as she stared at her wife. This was a haunting site, it shook her all the way to her black bitter heart. She sighed and moved some loose hair out of her wife’s face who still didn’t budge “Tor, if-if this is about the test… I saw it in the trash in the bathroom. I know you’re pregnant and I'm not sure if you thought I’d be upset or maybe you don’t want this anymore. I couldn’t be happier to have a family with you baby girl, but if this isn’t what you want I’ll respect your choice, after all, it's your body” Jade said in a hushed tone causing brown eyes to shoot up reflecting into her calm worried pools of blueish green. “The baby” Tori whispered causing Jade to let off a soft half-smile bending down to meet her wife’s height “Yeah Tor, I saw the test with the ribbon over it. We are gonna be a family” She said softly with a hint of excitement. Tori’s eyes averted the goth's gaze as she looked down at her hands “There is no baby…” she whispered out causing Jade to raise a brow curiously “Babe, can you speak up. You know I hate mumbling what did you say?” She asked slightly annoyed because she really did hate mumbling. Big watery brown eyes shot up and stared at her causing her heart to freeze and her breath to hitch “I said there is no baby!” Tori exclaimed with a loud sob as she began to cry again “No baby but I saw the test, that would have to mean -oh” Jade stopped herself as she realized what Tori was saying she was in bed next to her wife in a flash. Holding her tightly as she sobbed she didn’t even realize she had started to cry too. “I failed us, I killed our baby, I couldn’t- I didn't,” Tori sobbed out, choking on tears as she tried to form a sentence. Jade softly shushed her as she stroked the back of her head “shhh, Tor baby girl this wasn’t your fault” Jade lulled softly as she held her tightly as the brunette's body shook as she sobbed. Tori’s breath hitched “This is all my fault my body had one job, I-I couldn’t i didn’t keep them safe Jade. Our baby is gone!” she cried out into the goth as she gripped onto her tightly, the goth pulling her closer. Jade rubbed circles on her wife’s back “Tori, these things happen I don’t blame you. You didn’t kill our baby Tori, please… don’t talk like that” She hummed softly as the brunette's body shook violently. “This is my fault” Tori whispered out as she sobbed into the goth, they sat like that for a while in bed grieving and sobbing over the baby they would never get to love, the baby they would never get to meet. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, Tori pulled away and turned to her bedside table and grabbed something out of the drawer. Jade looked curiously at her wife as she handed her a tiny picture, Jade took it carefully out of her wife’s hands and stared down at it before looking up at her with watery eyes. Tori looked away; it was too hard to look at her right now. “I-I was going to give it to you, with the box… I had it all planned” she quietly said, averting her wife's gaze as Jade stared back down at the tiny photo. She traced her finger along the sonogram “S-so does that mean this was…” her voice trailed off it was too fresh of a subject Tori only nodded at first. She took a shaky breath before answering “That was the baby- our baby” she said softly causing her wife to look up at her. Jade laced her fingers in between her wife’s causing Tori to look up and meet soft blueish-green eyes. She squeezed her hand back “The Doctor, um S-she told me to not let this keep us from trying again. From having a baby…” Jade studied her wife carefully, as they sat there in silents for a moment. “I-is that something you want?” she finally asked, causing Tori to give her a confused look “Do you want to keep trying” Tori hesitated and sighed “I-is it always going to be like this?” she asked her wife causing Jade to pull her close as Tori rested her head on her shoulder. Jade sighed “I can’t promise this won’t happen again babe, I just can’t. Maybe I will stop feeling so sad about it, but I can never promise that we won’t have days we aren’t.” Jade let out a deep breath “And even if we do have a baby they will never replace the one we lost but we will just love them twice as much because of how hard we had to fight for them to be here” she spoke her words full of care. Tori sat up and stared down at her stomach “I-is it wrong… that this made me want to fight for it even more?” she asked, letting out a breath the tension mixed with the grief and sorrow in the room was thick and it felt hard to breathe. Jade’s eyes glinted with a little bit of hope hearing her wife say that, she was a tiny bit surprised though she would’ve completely understood if her wife never wanted to try again after this. Jade moved some hair out of her wife's face as she stared at her “So does this mean-” Jade was cut off by her wife as she grabbed her hand again with a soft broken smile “Someday… not any time soon I want us to try again. I want us to have a family I just… we need some time” she said softly as Jade pulled her in for a hug “Of course baby, Tor you need to know even if we never have kids. Even if it's just us till we're old and grey I will love you endlessly. Im complete because I have you” Jade said lovingly causing Tori to softly smile as she pulled away “I know… but I want to do this not for you… but for us” Jade nodded softly understanding she wasn’t sure if kids were in their future after this but she was okay with that. Because the person she loved more than all the stars in the sky was cuddling her in bed, they were there for days in bed with each other grieving over their baby. Some days were better than others they would watch TV and cuddle and Tori felt almost okay again, other days she would wake up in the middle of the night sobbing and Jade would hold her and cry too. It was hard and painful and it broke their hearts and neither one was sure if they would ever recover from their almost family because the pain didn’t seem like it would ever truly be gone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon weeks turned into months, Spring turned to Summer eventually leading to Fall. The couple didn’t speak much on baby things, it was still hard. They were in much better places. Tori had used music to channel her grief and wrote a number one song on it, Jade was in the works of a new movie spending long hours typing away on her Pearbook drinking what Tori would call unhealthy amounts of coffee, Jade, however, would call it a normal day. Life seemed to go back to normal for the most part for the couple they were happy… content for the most part. Till one day late Fall Jade had been typing away editing her script for her newest horror movie when her wife came in sporting the biggest grin. Jade shut her Pearbook and gave her wife a skeptical look as she strolled in “Okay, I know that look that’s your excited grin” she said as her wife practically bounced over to her and sat down next to her on the couch. “That's because I have a gift, a special gift for my very beautiful wife” she singsonged with that same grin causing Jade to continue to sport a puzzled look “Okay? Are you going to give it to me, or keep looking at me with that stupid grin?” Jade asked sarcastically. Tori smiled and kissed her wife’s cheek “Wait here” she hummed happily “Okay?” Jade said unsure of what the hell was going on, soon Tori came back she handed Jade a box… with a thin red ribbon wrapped around it “I wanted to wait till I was twelve weeks...just to be sure” Tori said handing the box over as Jade grabbed it “Just to be sure?” Jade curiously asked as she opened the box there on the test in big digital letters read Pregnant inside the box was also a tiny picture, a sonogram. Jade said nothing for a moment just processing it all before staring up at her wife who she swore eyes were sparkling “You- we…” Jade tried to form words causing Tori to smile brightly as her brown orbs twinkled “Yes Jae, were having a baby for real this time” she said softly happy tears streaming down her face as Jade grabbed her and hugged her tightly dropping the test. They sat like that on the couch hugging each other crying happy tears this time. Jade pulled away and placed a hand on her wife’s stomach “Hey Jellybean, I'm your mama. I can’t wait to meet you, you have no idea how hard your mommy and I fought for you to be here. You just stay strong and keep fighting in their kiddo, I will see you soon” Jade said softly, choking on her tears a little. Tori wiped her own tears away and smirked at her wife “Jelly bean huh?” she asked curiously as Jade rolled her eyes “They look like a little Jelly Bean in the picture” Jade defended herself as her wife kissed her with a laugh “I love it, Jellybean” Tori said lovingly as they cuddled on the couch, excited for the future to come for their family. After a long hard process of trying, hardships and grieving they were finally Almost a Family. Jade and Tori both couldn’t wait to hold their baby in the coming months and love them more than anything else in this world as they sat there together enjoying the company of each other. “You know I'm going to break your hand when I give birth right?” Tori teased as Jade kissed her cheek “Oh I'm counting on it” Jade smirked as they laughed. For Once things didn’t feel just content in the West household-they felt happy again and that alone made the goth smile brightly as she enjoyed the company of her wife excited for the future and what was to come.


End file.
